Speak Now: A Zevie Songfic
by Oceanbreeze96
Summary: Stevie realizes her break-up with Zander was a huge mistake. Now, Zander is getting married and she wants him back. Can Stevie stop the wedding in time?


Speak Now: A Zevie Song-fic

**This is my first story, and I hope you all like it. I decided to write a song-fic based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift after reading several stories by americanhoney139. Writing a second story depends on good reviews and comments.**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but this is the biggest one of all: breaking up with my true love, Zander Robbins. I should have never let him slip away from me. Now he is getting married today and it breaks my heart. Zander can't go through with this, I have to stop this wedding. I, Stevie Baskara, will do whatever it takes to win him back.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastery_

I manage to sneak inside the church without being noticed. Finally, I'm hiding behind a curtain, watching preparations for the dreaded ceremony. Quickly scanning the room, I spot her snobby family, all wearing pastel. I cringe and look away, but I see our friends Kacey, Nelson, Grace and Kevin. They know all about my plans to stop the wedding and don't want Zander marrying the wrong girl either. Kevin gives me a thumbs up. No one else knows I'm here.

I know all about your bride to be. She is cruel, demanding, snobby and selfish. I honestly don't know what you see in her. You were probably so heartbroken over our breakup you fell for her charms. I can picture her now, wearing a hideous gown shaped like a pastry while yelling at her bridesmaids. Trust me Zander, she will make your life miserable if you marry her.

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

I lose myself as I think about the time you said those three special words: I love you. It was the happiest day of my life and I thought we would be together forever, but here I am, in danger of losing you forever.

I snap back to reality after hearing the voices of more guests. You come in and take your place at the altar. The smile is masking sadness and despair, I can easily tell. Grace looks at me with worry in her eyes thinking, don't miss your chance Stevie, the moment is coming, speak now.

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

The ceremony is going to begin soon and I'm very nervous. I look at you with tears in my eyes hoping this is all a dream. Please don't do this Zander, I love you and I know to still love me too. Hurry; don't say your vows, before it's too late, speak now.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ begins to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems like I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride to be_

My heart skips a beat as the music begins. Want to know the reason I'm hiding in the curtains? It's because your bride didn't invite me to the wedding. She hates me and is probably only marrying you to rub it in my face. How pathetic.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me _

_Don't you?_

I watch your bride float confidently down the aisle with her head held high in triumph. This is not what you want Zander; I can sense that in you. You want me back but once again, fear prevents you from it. My heartbreak is growing as she gets closer to the altar. The moment is coming fast.

_Don't say yes run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said "speak now"_

Your bride to be finally reaches the altar. She smiles at you, but all you can see is my face instead of hers. Zander Robbins, I know you want me back. Do you realize what mistake your making? Marrying this girl will cause your life to full of misery and heartache knowing we would never be together again. I see Nelson and Kevin shifting uncomfortably in their seats. They look at me and think don't miss your chance, hurry Stevie; speak now.

_Don't say yes run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say_

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

The ceremony begins and I keep telling myself not to cry. I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. Kacey looks at me and mouths the words Speak Now!

_There's a silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

This is it! Trembling and shaking, I jump from behind the curtains and shout "I object!"

Now, he finally knows.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

I look around the room. Every person except for our friends, are either shocked, horrified or both at once. I finally look at you. Your shocked expression slowly turns into a joyful smile. I smile back knowing how this will turn out.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

You quickly push your bride to be away and walk towards me and I walk towards you. When we finally reach each other, you pull me into a loving hug and spin me around. "I'm so sorry Stevie, you say with a whisper. "Thank you for saving me from a huge mistake." "I love you". I look at him lovingly and whisper back; "I love you too Zander." For the first time in 3 years Zander passionately kisses me and it feels like the happiest moment of my life.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_When they said "speak now"_

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

"Let's get out of here," Zander said with a smile. He grabs my hand and we run out the back door leaving a screaming and crying bride at the altar. As soon as you're back in normal clothes we get in your car and drive away. Nothing will ever come between us again.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said "speak now"_

Zander and I drive off ready to start our lives together. If you're wondering, I became Mrs. Stevie Robbins 1 year later and I am happier than ever. Grace, Kacey, Nelson and Kevin are still our best friends, and I owe it all to them for encouraging me to stop the wedding. Oh, I almost forgot to mention your former bride to be, Molly Garfunkel. She still remains as selfish and mean as ever, searching for her next guy, but it doesn't matter because I finally have you.

**So, that was the story! Please review and comment!**


End file.
